


Won't Look Back

by JCF



Series: Bridges: A 221B Anthology [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dating, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCF/pseuds/JCF
Summary: Mary is ready to leave her past behind and continue her future with John Watson.





	Won't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics of inspiration:  
> My heart was restless and I traveled alone  
> But you make each place I go feel like home  
> And I want to be there wherever you lead me  
> For better or worse for the rest of my life.

The windscreen wipers were going like mad, trying their best to clear the windscreen of the downpour outside. The pavement glistened in the rain, pedestrians caught without umbrellas rushed down the sidewalks, avoiding puddles and the miniature deluges coming from eaves and backed up downspouts.

Mary shook her head softly and turned her attention to the man in the driver’s seat, her boyfriend. She had suggested taking a rain check and rescheduling on a nicer evening. But, Thursday at six o’clock was their arrangement, and John Watson was going to keep it come hell or high water. Well, he got the high water part right…

But, driving through downpours or no, Mary was where she wanted to be. She couldn’t imagine being anywhere else or with anyone else. Her life, while certainly exciting, had left her with few connections and fewer friends. She’d forgotten what home felt like. But the man in the driver’s seat had helped her remember. And she was more than ready to leave her past behind and begin anew. With John.

He was kind, funny, and one hell of a romantic. He gave her friendship, love, a sense of belonging. Before him, she didn’t think she’d ever have any of that. But now that she did, she’d go wherever he led her. And she’d never look back.

**Author's Note:**

> This 221B is brought to you by:
> 
> “Won’t Look Back” by Josh Groban from his latest album, “Bridges.”  
> (Written by: Josh Groban, Steve Robson, Wayne Hector)


End file.
